Oshare Bones
is a skeleton that is obsessed with fashion, and oftens critiques the outfits and fashion choices of those he comes across. His Japanese name is a portmanteau of oshare, which means "fashionable" or "stylish", and sharekoube, which means "skull (especially a weatherbeaten one)". His character acts as the Fever era answer to Skeleton T from the Madou era, as both characters are skeletons and have weak AI compared to their peers. In both Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Oshare does not rotate his Puyo when controlled by the AI. Profile Appearance Oshare is a skeleton, wearing a tail coat and a top hat. In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, he claims that he once had long, curly blonde hair when he was alive. Personality Oshare Bones is flamboyant, openly homosexual, and isn't afraid to flirt with some men. In Japanese, he uses a variety of feminine Japanese speech patterns, including usage of the feminine personal pronoun atashi. Toting himself as a fashionista, he heavily criticizes anyone that he deems unfashionable, even suggesting what they should wear instead of their current attire. Some texts in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary suggest that he takes interest in wearing feminine clothes from time to time, as in the former he writes to the player on Girls' Day and discusses wanting to someday wear a juunihitoe (a type of 12-layered kimono traditionally worn by court ladies in Japan), and in the latter mentions needing to have a new dress made when discussing a ball which is supposedly to be held at Ocean Prince's palace. Regardless, his biography in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 lists him as male. Despite the mannerisms, he does hold some regrets in regards with his missing lover. Ever since that lover went missing, he willingly threw away all of the memorabilia related to that person into the sea. The "Memory of Chu" item featured in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 is implied to be Oshare's originally, but he insists letting the player take it. According to his interactions with Satan in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Oshare says his lover bears Satan's image. Relationships with Other Characters ;Lemres Oshare has expressed attraction for Lemres more than once, starting in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and continuing into Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. While Lemres seems uncomfortable by the end of a conversation they share in the former game, wherein Oshare begins to express minor jealousy towards young people and compliments Lemres on having smooth skin, by the latter game he seems more friendly towards Oshare and says that it is a shame Oshare found a lover beforehand as he would've liked to meet him when he was still alive. While Oshare himself insists that the only reason he's not madly in love with Lemres is having met his lover already, he still finds him fascinatingly handsome. ;Amitie While Oshare doesn't seem to generally hold any ill will towards Amitie, he detests her choices in fashion and tends to criticize her sharply as such, disliking her hat in particular. He dislikes her clothing enough to become irate at Arle when she considers borrowing a hat from her after he suggests that Arle wear a cap, considering it to be a mockery of his advice. Amitie also manages to greatly insult him in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 when she makes a negative comment about his own attire while he is trying to explain fashion terms to her. Regardless, in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, he confides to her when saddened, is happy to share details about his life with her when asked, and asks her to show him how good of a magic user she is becoming before their match begins. ;Rulue Rulue and Oshare meet briefly in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, interested in each other's knowledge of fashion, with Oshare appreciating Rulue's clothes, and Rulue interested to hear that the two of them have similar love problems. They mutually agree that they could get along nicely, and Oshare especially is happy to have chatted with her and makes the offer to give her something free from his store if she wins a Puyo match against him. History Puyo Puyo Fever Oshare's primary appearance in Puyo Puyo Fever is in the WakuWaku course, where Amitie encounters him in the Woods of Nahe during Stage 2. After startling her, he harshly criticizes Amitie's choice in clothing, irritating her and prompting the two to battle. Puyo Puyo Fever 2 General In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Oshare runs the shop, where the player can purchase items that have various effects on gameplay. He also begins to reveal information about his past, though letters and dialouge. A scene involving him and Raffina at his store has the latter find an item--the Memory of Chu--after it falls out of the Shell of Memories she had previous received. Shocked at finding it, he gives it to Raffina, stating that he no longer deserves to own the item himself. A letter addressed to the player expands upon the item; Oshare states that it was a gift given to him by his missing lover, and after said lover's disappearance, Oshare threw the item into the sea out of grief, expecting to never see it again and explaining that seeing it brings back painful memories. Story Oshare's first story appearance is in Stage 2 of Raffina's WakuWaku course. Raffina approaches him with the news that she is in search of a missing prince and asks for his assistance in finding him, whereupon Oshare reponds that he has not seen aid prince around and refuses to help her, on the basis that "all the princes in the world are mine". Upset, Raffina challenges him to a Puyo match. His second story appearance is in Stage 2 of Amitie's HaraHara course. After entering his shop, Amitie overhears him talking about fashion concepts that she does not understand, and questions him about them. Oshare decides to talk to her about fashion using his clothes as an example, but when Amitie mentions that he doesn't even wear any underpants, Oshare loses his temper and angrily challenges Amitie. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Oshare's Story Oshare's story in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary further expands upon his search for his lover, with him intending to use the wish the medal grants to the tournament winner to seek out his lover. His opponents in the tournament are as follows: Ms. Accord His first opponent is Ms. Accord, whom he is quick to criticize the clothing of. When Ms. Accord comments that his critiques tend to be on the harsh side, he says that they don't have to be that way and suggests a makeover to her, deciding that if he wins their match, she should wear the dress of his choosing. Rider His second opponent is Rider. Again, he criticizes her appearance, focusing mainly on her hair and how ridiculous he feels it looks. Rider's response is to express her jealousy that Oshare doesn't have to worry about his hairstyle like she does, offending him by calling attention to his lack of hair. Her further attempts to clarify her position only upset him more. Amitie His third opponent is Amitie, who immediately notices that he seems to be feeling down, which he explains is due to Rider's prior comments. Amitie asks him afterwards what he was like in the old days, to which Oshare is happy to reveal that he was "really cool", and was a natural blonde, with long, curly hair. Amitie wishes to see what he looked like, but Oshare admits that he no longer owns any old photos of himself, as he threw them into the sea. He then changes the subject and moves onto the Puyo match with Amitie, stating that he would like to see how skilled of a magic user she has become. Zoh Daimaoh His fourth opponent is Zoh Daimaoh. Oshare is immediately drawn to his choice in fashion, particularly curious about his bindi. After Zoh explains that such attire is only natural for him, Oshare responds that he figured Zoh's boyfriend must've suggested the bindi to him. Zoh gets flustered, stating that he is a man and does not have a boyfriend, and Oshare explains that bindi are commonly worn by married women, which is where he had gotten the idea from. Oshare further compliments Zoh, leaving him flustered. Sig His fifth opponent is Sig, whom he asks about his wish, should he win the tournament. Sig responds that it is a secret, and Oshare is pleased to hear that Sig is grown up enough to have his own secrets. He compliments Sig on his appearance, particularly his hairstyle and the way he carried his bag, going on to note that he knew a bassist once that held his guitar the same way. Lemres His sixth opponent is Lemres, whom Oshare seems quite happy to see and immediately compliments. Lemres returns his compliments, but Oshare explains that flattery won't keep him from holding back in their upcoming match. Oshare mentions to Lemres that had he not already met someone first, he would be madly in love with him, and Lemres retorts that it's a shame someone beat him to him, because he would've liked to see Oshare when he still had his blonde hair, having apparently heard from Amitie about such. Mentioning that Amitie also discussed the photos Oshare threw into the sea, Lemres asks if Oshare would like him to retrieve them with his magic, causing Oshare to panic and beg him not to. Baldanders His seventh opponent is Baldanders. Oshare compliments his mask, and discusses how despite some people figure him to be a cat person, he actually prefers dogs, noting their loyalty to their masters as the primary reason and relating it to how he is awaiting the return of his missing lover. Inferring that Baldanders is also waiting for someone, Oshare expresses extreme happiness at what he considers a kindred spirit. Satan Oshare's eighth and final opponent is Satan. Initially, Oshare mistakes Satan for his missing lover, only to realize his mistake when Satan introduces himself, while still in awe at the extreme similarity. When Oshare clarifies that he mistook Satan for someone he knew a long time ago and no longer knows the whereabouts of, Satan offers to search for the person for Oshare. However, Oshare has no belongings of theirs, and so he offers his hand as it has been touched by his lover, and Satan's search comes up empty regardless. Oshare tells him that his search may have failed because "the lost has already been found". Upon winning the tournament, Oshare meets with Ms. Accord again to receive his medal and make his wish. His wish is to meet up again with his lover, but due to using and ambiguous timeframe in which to meet them, he is distraught to learn that he still does not know when he will see them again. Ms. Accord, however, comforts him by assuring him that now a meeting has been guaranteed either way, and Oshare finds comfort in that certainty and insists that he can keep waiting. Other Character's Stories Outside of his own story, Oshare Bones appears as an opponent when playing as other characters. Akuma faces him as his sixth opponent, surprised to hear that Oshare thinks fondly of his choice of attire. Oshare admires that while young people tend to dress in colorful and decorative manners, adults such as Akuma and himself look better wearing more nice and sophisticated things. He acts as Arle's fifth opponent, and immediately begins to criticize her fashion sense, especially when Arle admits to having worn the same style of clothes for fifteen years. He suggests to her that she at least wear a cap if she insists on wearing those same clothes, and becomes irate when Arle considers borrowing a cap from Amitie, as he greatly dislikes Amitie's cap and thinks Arle is mocking his advice. He appears in Dongurigaeru's story as his third opponent, insisting that he change his acorn cap and pants into something less plain and more vibrant, eventually threatening to cram him into a sparkling mirror ball when he protests. Oshare also acts as Ocean Prince's second opponent, getting into a pleasant conversation with him and asking him if he's found anything useful in the sea as of late and offers to buy them at his store. He soon gets the idea to hold a ball at Ocean Prince's palace in order to have at least one day where everyone dresses up in style, and insists that Ocean Prince host said ball if he wins their Puyo match. Onion Pixy's story begins with a match against Oshare, who begins by wondering aloud if the medal will allow him to see his lover again. Onion Pixy converses with him on the subject, with Oshare further wondering if he will see his lover again and deciding that he needs to keep his hopes up, and then going on to invite Onion Pixy to face him in Puyo while further talking about love. He also appears as Rulue's second opponent, wherein they get into a brief conversation about love and fashion, and seem to enjoy each other's company, as Oshare is happy to find someone fashionable, and Rulue notes that they have similar problems regarding love. Oshare is delighted to have met her, and offers to let her take something free from his store if she wins their Puyo match, as his treat. In Yu and Rei's story, he appears as their fifth opponent and suggests that they liven up their image with something other than plain white garments. They insist that they prefer wearing white and that they wouldn't be recognizable as ghosts wearing anything else, but Oshare challenges them to a Puyo match and declares that if he wins, he gets to choose what the twins wear. Trivia *Oshare Bones (along with Sig) is the strongest character in Fever mode in Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Appearances *''Puyo Puyo Fever'' *''Puyo Puyo Fever 2'' *''Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' Character-specific mechanics Dropset Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever Category:Male